Traditional two-dimensional (“2D”) painting techniques and digital 2D painting systems provide an artist with a lot of expressive freedom in the creation of a digital “painting,” allowing a wide range of styles. Herein, “painting” or “a painting” refers to a process and/or an object or output that results from some input into a digital system such that the image is represented, or representable, by picture elements or objects that are electronically stored or storable. When an image is generated from the corresponding elements or objects, the elements or objects are considered in determining the colors of various pixels of the image. Of course, physically painting onto a physical surface or three-dimensional object and then taking a photograph of that work can be used to convey a painted scene, but there are many situations where it is desirable to allow artists and others to work with digital media and output a representation of what appears to be painting or some desired representation or approximation of painting. A collection of strokes embedded in space can be considered a “3D painting.”
Translating the expressive freedom into three dimensions, so that paintings could be viewed from multiple angles or obtaining other benefits of a 3D representation, has been a research challenge for many years.